erivalefandomcom-20200215-history
Lewin Ithron
Lewin Ithron is a young wizard who has answered King Basitor's call for adventurers. Possessing formidable arcane power and a hatred of the evil, the unjust, and the corrupt, Lewin hopes to rid Erivale of all who would threaten the freedom of its people. Lewin is never without his rat familiar, Narthloss (whom he usually calls "Whiskers"). Family History The Ithron family name was once among the most well-known and respected in all of Erivale. The Noble House of Ithron produced generation after generation of powerful wizards, and for centuries these masters of the arcane arts weilded considerable influence over their home city of Covinth and the surrounding regions, though this influence was tempered by the family's devotion to the "Accidental God," Cayden Cailean. Perhaps the most powerful, and certainly the most famous, of the Ithrons were the brothers Pallund (3762 AR - unknown) and Altran (3756 AR - unknown) Ithron. Altran, the calm and deliberate elder brother, was the less powerful wizard but the more powerful statesman. He was an unparalleled master of enchantment and abjuration, and a famed diplomat and orator. Pallund, the brash and outspoken younger brother, was the more powerful wizard, but a failure as a politician. His magical prowess, particularly his skills of evocation and illusion, are still spoken of with reverence in the arcane halls of Erinvale--and his drinking prowess is spoken of with similar reverence (and considerably poorer pronunciation) in the taverns of Erinvale. Altran was already tremendously popular by the time the Covinth Convention gave the crown of Gelphoria to the House of Denith, and few who were privy to the dealings of the wealthy and powerful were surprised when the newly crowned king sent him away to the second Great War, though the king's decision to send Pallund as well was largely unanticipated. With the brothers out of Covinth, the king and his courtiers began working to undermine the House of Ithron, but were initially stymied in their efforts by the great--and greatly surprising--success of Lord General Pallund. Whereas Pallund the politician had needed all of Altran's considerable diplomatic skills to avoid becoming a liability to the Ithron family name, Pallund the general proved to be a peerless strategist and powerful warrior who--his brother at his side--won victory after victory over the armies of Delmoria on the battlefield. But in 3827 AR, at the height of their popularity and on the very eve of their army's assault on the city of Roth Koria, the brothers vanished. Some whispered that the king, fearing the prestige such a conquest would add to Pallund and Altran's now formidable political clout, had ordered them quietly eliminated. Others believed that the brothers had grown tired of fighting a war that flew in the face of their family's long-held and well-known love of personal freedom, and had simply stepped down. But the official pronouncement was that Pallund and Altran had defected to Delmoria and had assumed command of the city's defenses. They were replaced by a general loyal to the king who laid seige to the city and eventually conquered it (albeit briefly) in 3929. The House of Ithron was never again a political power in Gelphoria or any other nation. As soon as news of Pallund and Altran's alleged betrayal reached the court at Covinth, their house was stripped of its nobility and cast into disgrace. When Roth Koria fell, the crown claimed both brothers had been defeated and killed (though no bodies were ever produced), further discrediting the Ithron name. The remaining Ithrons removed to the island of Belesia after the war and used their remaing wealth to build a manor in the countryside, where they remain to this day. Ithron Manor continues to produce powerful wizards, though not of Pallund and Altran's caliber. Although the family is no longer a member of the nobility and has ties to no city or nation, it remains proud of its heritage and accomplishments. To this day, it is rare to find an Ithron who does not include the family name when introducing him or herself, and speaking ill of Pallund or Altran to a member of the Ithron family is one of the surest ways to make an enemy in Erivale. Biography Lewin Ithron was born in 4680 AR to Radgar and Mithra Ithron, and like all members of the Ithron family, he began training in the arcane arts at an early age. From the very beginning it was clear that Lewin, a direct descendant of the famous (and in some circles, infamous) Pallund Ithron, was a prodigy. Clearly, he had inherited his forbear's affinity for the magical arts. He had also inherited Pallund's brashness and hatred of injustice, and Lewin's inability to stand idly by when he saw someone wronged frequently led to disputes with his fellow students, the neighboring townsfolk, and even some of his instructors. Never physically powerful, Lewin usually found himself on the losing end when these disputes very often came to blows. His early experiences taught Lewin the importance of focus and discipline, and the folly of matching force with force alone (even magical force). He therefore spent most of his time honing his skills in conjuration and enchantment and studying ways to counter or prevent the attacks of others. As Lewin gained more control over himself and his abilities, he gained more control over his surroundings as well, and he became a formidable wizard by his late teens. In 4697 AR, Lewin left Ithron Manor and wandered East Oria for a time. He quickly developed a reputation as a young man who was fond of drink, quick to laughter, and quicker still to anger in the face of injustice. But young as he was, Lewin's anger was not a searing flame lashing out wildly; it was an icy wind that cut straight through to where his opponents were weakest. So wherever Lewin traveled, he made quick enemies of the corrupt and the cutthroat, whether those evil elements were to be found in the dark alleys of the city slums or the bright halls of the local lords and officials. By late 4705, Lewin had made his way to Roth Koria amidst rumors of the Zombie King's rise in West Oria. Though Lewin hated the corruption of the Delmorian capital, he believed it to be the most likely staging point for a counterstroke against the Zombie King. He waited for his chance to join the offensive, spending more than a year as a thorn in the side of the local brawlers and cutpurses, whose numbers had steadily increased. And when King Basitor called for assistance in ridding the region of its most dangerous criminals in 4707, Lewin responded, believing it to be the opportunity he'd been looking for. Personality Although he believes himself to be rather charismatic, Lewin is blunt and often tactless. Nevertheless, he is good-hearted and generous, and is well liked in the taverns he so frequently visits. Lewin loves freedom even more than he loves good food and good drink, and has no patience for either bullies or despots. He will defend a complete stranger--or turn on a trusted ally--in defense of life, liberty, or honor, a tendency that has gotten him in over his head many times and has cost him nearly as many friends as it has gained him. He has no qualms with ignoring laws, traditions, and sometimes even basic social mores if he believes them to be useless or oppressive, though he is generally law-abiding and is usually aware of local moral and societal codes. Though gregarious to a fault socially, Lewin will become intensely focused if the situation takes a serious or dangerous turn. Though a man of strong emotions, he does not allow them to overcome him in battle, and his icy calm even when obviously furious has unnerved--or annoyed--many a would-be foe. Lewin is proud of his family's history, and always includes his surname when introducing himself. Appearance Lewin is of average height for a human, but is lightly built. He has dark hair and a fair, though not pale, complexion. His most striking feature is his bright blue eyes, a rarity among the normally dark-eyed Ithron family and the young wizard's namesake ("Lewin" is derived from an ancient word for "blue"). Lewin wears flowing robes that allow him to move freely when casting spells and that offer numerous folds and pockets for Whiskers to settle into. He prefers deep blue, black, or gray garments, though he would likely also favor purple were such a royal color more readily available. Languages and Skills Lewin is a cunning linguist, and is fluent in Common as well as Abyssal, Aquan, Auran, Celestial, Ignan, and Terran. Some of his more notable skills include: Appraise +9, Knowledge: Arcana +9, Knowledge: Dungeoneering +9, Knowledge: Engineering +9, Knowledge: Geography, +9, Knowledge: History +9, Knowledge: Local +9, Knowledge: Nature +9, Knowledge: Nobility +9, Knowledge: Planes +9, Knowledge: Religion +9, Knowledge: Spirits +9, Linguistics +9, Perception +4, Spellcraft +10 Spells Level 0 Spells: Arcane Mark, Daze, Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Ghost Sound, Haunted Fey Aspect, Light, Mage Hand, Mending, Message, Open/Close, Prestidigitation, Read Magic, Resistance Level 1 Spells: Break, Charm Person, Color Spray, Comprehend Languages, Detect Secret Doors, Enlarge Person, Grease, Mage Armor, Protection from Chaos, Protection From Evil, Silent Image, Sleep, Unseen Servant Tactics Lewin rarely matches force with force, preferring instead to hinder his enemies or aid his allies. He believes that the best way to win a fight is to stop it before it begins or, failing that, to remain in control of the terms of engagement at all times. As a result, he has almost completely ignored evocation and necromancy spells in his studies, preferring instead to focus on conjuration, enchantment, and illusion. He has, through many years of study, learned to dominate the dominant, trick the tricksters, and embolden the bold. Lewin is well aware of his limits as a spellcaster, and actively seeks out wands, rods, and other magical devices that will allow him to respond to the many unexpected situations that define the life of an adventurer with a more diverse range of magic than mere memory would allow. Lewin carries a dagger for emergencies, but uses it at the dinner table far more often than on the battlefield. Relationships Whiskers Lewin and Whiskers have been bonded for as long as the young wizard can remember. Radgar Ithron named the rat familiar Narthloss, or "Whisper Rat," but young Lewin was able to pronounce neither the formal name nor the translation and instead called his furry companion "Whisker Rat," which he later shortened to simply "Whiskers." Whiskers augments and focuses Lewin's arcane abilities, bolstering the wizard's fortitude and perception, and shares an empathetic link with his human friend. Like Lewin, Whiskers is good-natured, and often enjoys spooking tavern patrons by scurrying out from Lewin's robes unexpectedly, a game which the wizard never seems to tire of (though many an innkeeper wishes he would). Jarus Ironblood Jarus and Lewin met in the Icy Touch Tavern shortly after Jarus arrived in Roth Koria. The two have shared many a draught and a few minor misadventures. Jarus has, on more than one occasion, backed up Lewin when the wizard talked himself into trouble or inserted himself into someone else's trouble; Lewin has appreciated the fact that Jarus adds a cannon to the wizard's shield, and often deters opponents enough to stop fights before they begin. The two also share an enemy in the Zombie King, though Jarus's reasons for this enmity are far more personal than Lewin's. Oro Steppewalker Oro met Lewin completely by accident one night outside the Icy Touch Tavern when he broke up a street fight by becoming enormous and knocking both combatents senseless. He then shrank to normal size and healed both men of their wounds. Lewin clapped the half-orc on the shoulder, offered him a drink, and invited him to join a group of like-minded adventurers who were meeting at the tavern the next day. Oro did so, and became a member of the party. Oro and Lewin have already found themselves allied several times in their short time as companions, and Lewin seems to both respect Oro and enjoy the half-orc's company. During the brawl in the palace entryway, for example, both Lewin and Oro attempted to stop the fight (Oro more tactfully and proactively than Lewin), and when facing Basitor's ogre in the king's final trial, Oro positioned himself between the helpless creature and some of the more aggressive members of the party while Lewin addressed the king. Lothgar Although they have mostly found themselves in agreement in terms of the actions the party should take (or not take), Lewin and Lothgar have very different personal philosophes. Lewin believes Lothgar adheres to authority for authority's sake, and believes this approach to be small-minded and potentially problematic. So although both Lothgar and Lewin were among those who tried to stop a palace brawl early in their adventures, Lewin made no secret of his disdain for what he saw as Lothgar's pandering to the palace guards, whom Lewin believed responded indiscriminately to the situation. Whether their relationship will become contentious or not remains unclear for now, though Lewin has certainly been rude to Lothgar on multiple occasions already. Apollo Lewin is not yet certain of Apollo. At times, they have clearly cooperated effectively, most especially during King Basitor's first trial, the obstacle course, when the two worked together to herd and incapacitate a pair of hogs in order to tie them and complete one of the final obstacles. However, Apollo immediately commanded his badger Mujina to attack a brawler in the king's palace and very nearly killed the man, prompting a stern reproach from Lewin. Whether the two will find consistent common ground on their mission together is not yet clear. Ran Blackwater Ran and Lewin have only recently met, and Ran certainly knows more about Lewin than Lewin does about Ran. One reason is that Lewin has found himself in more than a few scrapes with friends and associates of Ran's; another reason is that Lewin simply talks too much, especially to women, and especially when he has an ale or two in his system. Early in their adventures together, Ran very deliberately joined Lewin, Oro, and Zova in laying down arms once Basitor's ogre was subdued, which impressed Lewin, though she has also demonstrated a tendancy towards recklessness that confuses the wizard somewhat, as he generally believes in precision rather than heroics on the battlefield. Lewin has made a few unsuccessful passes at Ran, and although she seems less disgusted by his terrible pickup lines than either Rukiya or Zova, it is unclear what she actually thinks of the young wizard. Rukiya Lewin made an unsuccessful pass at Rukiya in the Icy Touch Tavern, though this in and of itself is not remarkable given the fact that she is female and she was there. She attempted to coup de grace Basitor's ogre, which frustrated Lewin, but the effect this act had on their relationship is unclear as they have not interacted since. Still, he does not yet appear to have made up his mind on his drow companion. Zova Lewin also made an unsuccessful pass at Zova in the Icy Touch Tavern. Although the two have not directly interacted much since, Zova joined Lewin, Oro, and Ran in deliberately laying down arms once Basitor's ogre was subdued, which impressed Lewin. King Basitor Lewin is one of eight adventurers who have been chosen by King Tagoric Ithlin Basitor IV to bring Erivale's most wanted criminals to justice. Lewin and his companions faced a series of trials prepared by King Basitor to determine their worthiness, and in the final trial, Lewin was among the adventurers who refused to attack their helpless opponent. His unwillingness to take a life needlessly, which he demonstrated through his actions and by addressing the king directly, seem to have earned him and certain members of his group a level of respect from King Basitor. Thus respect seems to have increased since the group saved Basitor and two of his subjects from The Jester. Lewin has not yet decided what he thinks of the king, but he has decided that the king's current goals appear to be admirable, honest, and compatible with his own, and has therefore chosen to ally himself with Basitor.